


o i'm hungry for the feeling honey

by tinyphrases



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 04:31:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5953705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyphrases/pseuds/tinyphrases
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Marriage is symbolic,” Poe says quietly, and the two of them watch Rey as she fixes up something for another pilot.<br/>“Exactly,” Jess answers.</p><p>The one with the accidental marriage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	o i'm hungry for the feeling honey

**Author's Note:**

> look, i don't know what happened here. for some reason i channeled my inner sociologist and made a motif out of symbolic interactionism (shoutout to my homie herbert blumer, and also rhea for reading and liking it). please don't bite me. (i'm tinyphrases on twitter also)  
> also the title is absolutely unrelated... i love boy & bear what can i say?

 “I’ve never realised I wanted a surname.” Finn’s words are not only different from what Poe expected in this moment; they are also _loud_.

Poe barely manages to catch himself before groaning, so he can swallow the sound down. He doesn’t want to distress Finn, even when he’s delightfully sore and positively still thinking of other things. No, that’s no priority now. Poe knows full well how much Finn still struggles with the adjustments in this world that he now lives in and Force knows, it’s no surprise. His face exposes most of it.

“Well, they weren’t exactly common in your world, buddy,” Poe murmurs after a moment of thinking, which really was just a moment of him pulling himself together and rolling over. The bed is tiny and barely even allows for such movements, but with a little bit of shifting there’s enough space. He props himself up on his elbow and looks down, finding the face of his boyfriend scrunched up in a frown. He laughs, leans in for a kiss but Finn turns to him just then and it only causes their noses to bump. Which is completely ungraceful and something Poe would have laughed at, if it wasn’t for Finn’s stern expression.

“I’m still not sure if Phasma or Hux are first names or surnames,” Finn admits, chuckling a little to himself when he realises – as does Poe – that no matter what names they are, they’re ridiculous. He wonders briefly whose idea those names were, because they sound way too clichéd for villains such as themselves. Finn’s words pull Poe out of his thoughts quite easily, because he would recognise that voice in a room full of people, and be drawn to it like a moth to the light.

“I know they weren’t a thing among Stormtroopers, names of _any_ kind, but now that I know what they are, I’d like one,” he states, looking positively adamant, even though there is no reason for _anyone_ to object to that.

Names are a part of identity, Poe has learned along the way, and the name you get to carry or choose to carry is of value. At least to oneself. “Alright, what name would you like?”

“I’d like yours,” Finn says proudly, almost as if he’s very much happy that he came up with the idea. Poe nearly chokes, because that name was the last thing he probably saw coming, coughing like a moron and pushing up to sit. Momentarily, he forgets about the bunk beds that the Resistance issues for _no reason_ – everyone squeezes into one bed if they really want a roommate, anyway – so he hits his head against the top bunk and groans deeply.

Finn, sweet and worried as he is, immediately comes to help. _Nice going, Dameron,_ Poe briefly thinks to himself, because what kind of _response_ is that? He shouldn’t be so surprised that Finn wants his surname; Finn goes by Finn because Poe named him that.

“Are you sure you want that?” he asks gently, once they’re both laying down on their backs again. Finn shrugs, looking up at the top of the bunkbed pensively. “I don’t see why not. It’s a good name. Finn Dameron has a _great_ ring to it, and if I would take anyone’s name, it would be yours, first and foremost.”

Poe kind of hates that everything Finn says sounds earnest and adorable, because it makes him feel like a jackass sometimes, even though most of the time he isn’t. “Alright, we can arrange that. There’s- there’s not really a legal way to do it, not on the base anyway, because you’re not technically an inhabitant of any planet. Or so I think.”

“I don’t think so either.” Also known as, _I have no clue._

“Well, it doesn’t have to be legal, anyway,” Poe amends easily, shrugging lightly and looking over at Finn, his lips pressing against his boyfriend’s shoulder. It must be ticklish, because Finn squirms and tries to get away from him. Poe wraps his arms around Finn’s waist quickly and tugs him back. “Who even needs legal in a time of war, right?” he murmurs with a smile, and he can feel Finn laugh back at him. “I assume no one. So, I’m a Dameron?”

“Damn right you are.”

[…]

Poe wishes, in hindsight, that the story would end there.

A considerable amount of time passes after that conversation. Two months, maybe. They have some more scouting trips, recruitment is in full swing, and Poe spends most of daylight outside drilling pilots and fixing X-Wings. Which he doesn’t mind, but it means that by the time he gets to the mess hall, it’s pretty much deserted and he eats leftovers for dinner before crashing in bed, next to Finn.

When people first refer to the Damerons, Poe assumes that Finn has just been telling people that he now has a last name. Which is fine, it’s but a name and in this case, it’s not like they are legally bound or anything. As much as he loves Finn, Poe doesn’t think that something like marriage is a priority right now.

The thing that throws him off are the looks that people give him when pass him – looks that are accompanied by snickering. He dares to ask them what they’re laughing about, in a friendly manner because he’s not about to get hostile for no reason, but people just shrug and keep going about their business.

The first time he really notices that something is going on, is when Karé and Iolo find them during his late night dinners. Karé sits down across from him, and with her height, she just towers over him without even trying. Poe swallows his food and meets her eyes. “Hey, guys, something up?”

He can see that Iolo is trying very hard to keep a stern face, which is something he is usually good at. Not today, apparently. “We were just wondering why we weren’t invited to the ceremony,” he states, crossing his arms and leaning back slightly so that he’s partially hidden behind Karé.

“Ceremony?” Poe asks with a frown, putting down his sandwich briefly so that he won’t drop it looking at their less than composed faces.

“The wedding, since Finn has your surname and all,” Karé replies, rolling her eyes slightly before a grin graces her face. She looks like she’s about to piss herself, but she’s way more put together than Iolo, who literally has to look away from him to keep it together.

“You- you seriously think we got _married_?” Poe groans briefly, shaking his head.

Karé raised an eyebrow and nicked a fry off his plate to bite into, her eyes on him like a hawk. She has an insanely good stare when she wants to be intimidating. “You make googly eyes at each other all the time. Frankly, the entire Resistance is gagging, _especially_ Rey. You make the Force gag.”

“That’s – what the – guys, Finn and I aren’t married,” Poe repeats himself patiently, looking from Karé to Iolo who has managed to compose himself and is getting up. “Come on Kun, he’s not gonna budge.”

“There’s no budging when we aren’t married!”

Karé huffs and gets up as well, taking his sandwich with her. “Sure thing, Dameron.”

[…]

He’s not surprised that Karé and Iolo insist that this is happening. But he thought that at least Rey would have the decency to believe him right off the bat.

He had to explain that they weren’t married one too many times in the past week or so. Finn has remained blissfully ignorant, probably because no one has the balls to confront him about it, and they like to piss on Poe a little too much. Probably because he doesn’t have the attitude that screams that he will fuck them up about it. He just shrugs it off, no matter how frustrating it is that everyone just goes around assuming things.

He bumps into Rey on the way to his bunk and she grins widely. She seems to be done with her training with Skywalker for the day, padding the hallways on bare feet, with a step so light she could be floating. Maybe she is. Maybe it’s microscopic Force floating and it’s so nihil that no one but Rey can sense it.

“Hi, Poe.” There’s so much in those two words that Poe doesn’t need the Force to know exactly what is running through her head. “Not you too.”

“Finn is basically like my brother. That makes me, what, your sister in law?”

“You are adapting a little too quickly,” Poe replies with narrowed eyes.

She shrugs, a smile still tugging at the corner of her mouth. “Easy to adapt when you’re surrounded with good folks. For the most part.” Then, she straightens her posture and he looks at her; something in her eyes that reminds him: Rey would do anything for family. Finn is family, but so is he.

 “Would you think it’s weird if Finn and I were married?”

“Force, no,” she says with a chuckle, shaking her head as she leans on her quarterstaff. “I know you, I know Finn. You two deserve to be happiness; you’re happy _together_. And marriage is the next step, right? That’s what Jess told me, anyway.”

“Didn’t realise Jess was that much the romantic type.”

“Marriage is purely symbolic, is what she told me, but a symbol like that can mean a lot to people,” Rey tells him. It hits him how much neither Finn nor her truly understood the cultural value of marriage. How it, on some planets, means being bound for life, and on other planets is a convenience agreement. How there are soulmates, and how there are forced marriages.

He doesn’t want to ruin Rey’s perception of the matter so he nods easily. “So, you wouldn’t mind me marrying Finn?”

“Or Finn marrying you, but either way I don’t mind,” she shrugs lightly, giving him that blinding smile that she reserves for special occasions. Surely, she has loosened up after everything – a considerable amount of time has passed – but she still keeps this particular smile to herself. He admires Rey, really. Not for the Force, or for her piloting skills, as great as they are.

Poe envies Rey for the ability to find beauty and happiness in so many things, when the war is shit.

“If you guys didn’t get married, why did Jess tell Finn to go get himself registered as a Dameron?” she asks him with a frown after a few seconds of comfortable silence. “I don’t know how these things work but you don’t go and get nicknames registered either.”

It’s like somebody hits Poe with a sledgehammer of realisation.

He is going to _kill_ Jess with his bare hands.

[…]

Jess obviously doesn’t budge, whatsoever. She honestly takes nothing from him when they’re on solid ground and he admires that about her. The capability to stand strong on the ground and follow orders in the air.

Right now, he wishes she wasn’t so cool about it. “You used his innocence and told me to go get himself registered as a Dameron officially.”

“Oh, come on, Poe! It’s a little bit funny if you think about it,” she hums as she slides out from underneath her X-Wing, looking so casual even though she basically lured Finn into getting them registered as a married couple.

“No, it’s not!” he argues, tugging her back to him when she tries to disappear underneath the ship. “I figured that if Finn and I were going to get married, it would be with mutual consent.”

Jess shrugs and kicks until he frees her leg, sits up against the ship and looks at him with a frown. “Look, it’s innocent. It can be undone, anyway. And Finn doesn’t know, does he?”

“No, and maybe it’s better to keep it that way,” he says, sitting down beside her briefly just to clear his mind about all this. “If I go and get it undone, I can just keep it quiet from him. No one has to know that we got… a divorce.”

“ _You_ got a divorce,” Jess corrects gently, pushing up onto her feet and stretching. “Look, you love each other, right? It’s a mutual thing?”

“Yeah, we do, it’s mutual,” he responds without thought.

Jess chuckles, looking ahead of herself and when he follows her sight, he knows exactly what she’s looking at. “Marriage is symbolic,” Poe says quietly, and the two of them watch Rey as she fixes up something for another pilot.

“Exactly,” Jess answers.

[…]

Finn is almost asleep when Poe brings it up. “Hey buddy, can we talk?” he murmurs softly, tripping his fingers over Finn’s shoulder, the skin so soft that it’s hard to believe that he was carved carefully as if he was made of stone.

Though Finn could never be stone. He’s water, strength and life, and he could carve stone himself with all his force.

“Mm, sure,” comes a response after a few seconds, accompanied by an audible yawn. Poe smiles to himself, because he really doesn’t understand how one person can be so damn cute.

“Did Jess tell you that you can get registered to actually be a Dameron?”

Finn shifts and it’s silent for a little bit, before he apprehensively answers, “Yeah. Is something wrong with that? I just- I know you said we _can’t_ but she’s honest, right? Jess is a friend, she wouldn’t lie to us.”

“She didn’t necessarily lie, she just left a part of the truth out,” Poe replies. “Jess thinks she’s very funny, indeed.”

“Why- does this have to do with the way people are looking at us?” Finn asks, and Poe knows he’s frowning in confusion. “I’ve noticed, I was gonna ask you about it.”

Symbols. Marriage is a symbol. They love each other anyway. “You got us married,” he blurts out quickly, so that he can’t really think about what correct way there is to say this. It seems, in the end, to not be any correct way at all.

“Married?” Finn asks, and he sounds so not at all confused or shocked or even apologetic that it frustrates Poe. Usually, when Finn does something wrong, he goes about apologising to every party involved until they tell him that it’s okay. He still manages to harbour feelings of guilt days afterward. There’s none of that now. “Well, that makes sense.”

“It makes… sense?”

“Yeah. I mean, it’s an official name change.”

Poe takes in a deep breath. “Finn, you’re _married_ to me, and it doesn’t distress you?”

“You marry out of love, don’t you? And we are in love anyway, so what difference does it make?”

For Finn, marriage is just a symbol for love – it doesn’t involve grand gestures and ceremonies, like it would for many others.

“No difference, we’re married,” Poe finds himself responding, because really, if Finn doesn’t care that they’re married, why should he?

It’s silent between them now, and Poe listens carefully to see if Finn’s breath evens out, but it doesn’t. Instead, he feels a warm hand on his side, and a smile against his. “What do married people do?”

Poe grins. “First, we deserve a honeymoon.”


End file.
